Snips
by LittleMemory
Summary: *Companion oneshot to 'Snails'* Boomer enjoys to help people by snipping. Oneshot.


"Boomer!"

The young blonde Rowdyruff looked away from the newly stolen T.V and looked at Brick. Next to him, Butch was paying no attention to the two, since his favorite show 'Galaxy Hunters' was on. By the tone of Brick's voice, Boomer could tell that he had done something wrong.

"What Brick?" Boomer tilted his head in confusion, not knowing exactly what was wrong. "What'd I do?"

Brick's left eye twitched in complete annoyance. "What did you do? Are ya seriously asking that retarded question right now!?"

Boomer was unsure of what to say. "Umm... yea?"

Brick growled loudly. "Stupid! Look. At. My. HAIR!" The leader took of his red cap to show short, all over the place red hair.

As a commercial went on, Butch looked up and laughed. "Whoa, what happened here? At least ya look less girly now!" Ignoring Brick's fierce glare, the green Rowdyruff slapped Boomer on the back so hard that it made the blonde fall on the floor. "Great job Booms; I knew ya had at least something great in ya!"

At this point, Boomer was feeling slightly proud since this was probably the nicest thing Butch had ever said to him. "Well thank ya very much!" he exclaimed as he sat up from the cold, wooded floor.

"Great? You call this GREAT!?" Brick's face was practically made of lava. "I liked my old hair! It had freakin' style, and now it's... it's..."

"Short?" Boomer asked.

"Less girly?" Butch tried, his lips curled into a smug grin.

Ignoring their answers, Brick shouted, "HORRIBLE!", crawling under the couch. "I don't deserve to to be seen at all with my hair in this mess; I just look unsexy!" Brick then began chocking on a dust bunny while Butch laughed loudly and Boomer laughed nervously.

Butch's laughter died down. "Why'd ya even cut his 'luscious' hair anyway?" He asked his blonde brother. "Not that it's a problem; I just wanna know is all."

"Well..."

**_Flashback_**

_Boomer awoke to the sound of Brick's loud snoring. Sitting up and glancing towards him from his wooden bed, he saw that his brother was tossing and turning in sleep._

_"Could he be having a nightmare...?" Boomer wondered to himself. He tensed as he heard Butch growl under his breath, probably from Boomer's loud voice. Well, it couldn't be helped; his voice was naturally loud._

_'I should stick to them head voices in my mind instead.' Boomer thought, remembering the last time his loud voice got him into trouble. 'Ok, let's go check on Brick...'_

_Boomer kicked off the covers that had before laid on his legs and feet and rolled out of his bed (literally). He landed with a soft 'thud', and he prayed that his brothers didn't hear that with their inhuman super hearing. He then crawled to the leader of the Rowdyruff's bed._

_Brick was lying on his left side, his hat being tightly hugged as if he were protecting it. He would frown slightly when his long, red hair got in his face.  
_

_'Oh, so it's the **hair **that's making him tossing...' Boomer nodded in understanding. The weather was getting hotter as the days moved on, and Boomer thought that Brick was practically dying. 'Maybe I can cut his hair to make it a bit shorter... YEA! That way, Brick can be happy at me and steal me some of those yummy burritos!' Boomer grinned at his thought as he grabbed Butch's pair of scissors that 'secretly' lied underneath his pillow._

**_End of Flashback_**

"And that's basically it." Boomer finished with a casual shrug. "I think I did a pretty good job at it too!"

"...You used my pair of scissors?" Butch's eye twitched a little.

Boomer blinked. "Well, yea, but-"

"Those were my _**secret **_scissors!"

Boomer scoffed and muttered, "What type of secret scissors are clearly shown underneath the pillow!?", unaware of the fact that Butch had super hearing at that moment.

"_**MINE! Gah!**_" Butch lunged at his blonde brother, who quickly flew away. "_**GET BACK HERE YA FREAKIN'** **PEST**!_" The two flew around the cabin as Brick laid under the couch unconscious from chocking on too many dust bunnies.

* * *

_**Author Note: Oops, sorry Brick. I guess you just couldn't make it underneath that couch...  
**_

_**Review? c:**_

_**x .:LittleMemory:.**_


End file.
